Last Voice
by cocousagi
Summary: "I just wanted to talk to you, is all." You unmistakably, undeniably hated him. "And, I wanted to be the last voice you hear tonight, too." But you loved him for it too. Kuroo x Reader


It was an extremely long day.

You slowly stepped through the front door of your home, announcing your presence to no one in particular. Your parents wouldn't be home until late, as they were every night. It's something you were used to, and it no longer bothered you.

You climbed the stairs that led to the second level of your house, making your way to your bedroom. You dropped your cross country club bag beside your desk before shimmying off your club jacket, hanging it on your desk chair. You took your phone from your pocket and placed it on your bedside table, plugging it in to recharge.

You glanced over at your alarm clock, reading the time it projected. '21:57'

You let out a tired sigh as you exited your bedroom and made your way to the hall bathroom. Leaning over the bath tub, your turned the red knob as far as it could go. Steam bellowed from the faucet and hit your face, warming it pleasantly.

You allowed the water to fill up the bath tub as your rid yourself of the remaining pieces of clothing you wore. You pulled your [h/c] hair up into a high bun before finally climbing into the bath tub, the hot water tingling your skin, warming it instantly.

You sank into the welcoming bath water, your eyes sliding slowly sliding shut.

It wouldn't hurt to take a short nap, would it?

You woke up to the sound of the front door opening and shutting, your mother announcing her presence softly. The once hot water was now Luke cold and dropping. You quickly soaped up before rinsing and finally getting out of the shower, your eyes feeling heavier than they did before.

You wrapped your towel around your small frame before walking out the restroom back to your bedroom.

You quickly changed into your night clothes which consisted of an old, over sized t-shirt that your brother left before going off to university, and shuffled towards your bed before crawling under your fluffy, welcoming bed sheets. You wiggled your way through the down covers until your head reached your pillows, which cradled your [h/c] haired head softly.

You let out a long, relaxing sigh as your eyes finally fell shut. Just a few more moments and you would finally be sound asleep, in the dream world that you've been thinking about ever since you woke up this morning. Just a few more slow, deep breaths and-

"BRR. BRR. BRR."

Your [e/c] eyes shot open and glared at your cell phone that vibrated near the edge of your bedside table. It's vibrations echoed throughout your darkened room, it's lit up screen illuminating everything in it's radius. Your hand shot out to grab it just before it fell to the floor, you looked over at the alarm clock that sat on your desk that was right across from your bed. It's bold, red letters read '23:47'.

"Who the hell-" you mumbled to yourself as you looked back down at the bright screen of your cell phone. It vibrated a few more times until you finally tapped the blinking green 'Answer' button on it's touch screen.

"Hello?" You answered, trying to keep your frustration at bay. You never liked being woken up, but being robbed of your chance to sleep was a whole other battle. "Who is this?" You asked, your head falling back onto your pillow.

"[f/n]-chan?" A smooth voice called on the other end, "Sorry to call you so late." the voice chuckled, recognizing the sleepiness in your voice.

Your [e/c] eyes fluttered open as you slowly sat up, your blanket falling from around your shoulders to pool at your waist. "Tetsuro-kun?" you replied quietly. "What's wrong? Why _are _you calling so late?"

Tetsuro chuckled again. "I'm fine, how are you?" he teased. You could hear the smirk in his voice. "I just wanted to talk to you, is all."

You closed your eyes as your cheeks warmed up, blood rushing to color them a deep, rosy pink. You hated him for the fact that he could make you melt so easily. You were known to have an unbreakable poker face, until you were around Kuroo. A simple phrase uttered from his manipulative lips could make you fall apart completely. You absolutely hated him for it.

But you loved him for it, too.

"And, I wanted to be the last voice you hear tonight." He added, so easily. As if he's done this everyday. As if he meant it.

Your blush intensified, causing you to bring your free hand to your cheek, feeling the warmth that radiated from it. You really, _really _ hated him. "What's there to talk about?" you responded, hoping your sudden embarrassment didn't come through your voice.

"Hmm," Kuroo hummed on the other end. "I saw you during practice today. I didn't know you were in cross country."

You leaned back down, resting your head onto your pillow as you held your phone up to your ear. "Yeah, I've been running since junior high," you replied, looking at random objects scattered around your room as you nimbly played with your [h/c] hair. Something you _never _usuallydo.

"Really?" He replied, interested, "You'll have to race me sometime." He suggested.

You scoffed quietly, your eyes sliding shut once again. "There's no need, I'm sure we already have an idea who would win." Not even the captain of Nekoma's talented volleyball club could beat you, that went without question. He may be talented at volleyball, but cross country was _your _thing. You were amazing at it, perfect even.

"What, you scared?" The natural bed head replied, his arrogance flowing freely through his lips.

"There's no way you'd beat me," you replied, your eyes opening once again to stare at your ceiling.

"Then prove it to me."

You laid there silently, his words echoing through your mind. How could he be so arrogant, so confident that he'd beat _you _at something that you've been doing for years? Something that you loved. You hated him for it. Absolutely hated him. But...

"[f/c]-chan~" He called again, in his usual, ice melting voice.

"Fine, Saturday after our club practice. Don't cry when I beat you though," you challenged, proud of the tone you used, despite the fact that your face was just a little short of being on fire right now.

Kuroo laughed. It echoed in your ear, forcing an undeniable smile onto your lips as your eyes fell shut again, as you rolled onto your side.

You absolutely hated him. But, you were undeniably in love with him too.

You weren't sure what time you finally fell asleep, but it honestly didn't feel like very much.

You groggily pushed yourself up, leaning on to your right elbow as your free hand rose to rub your face, willing you to wake up. You noticed your cell phone laying face down on your bed beside your pillow, calling to memory what you spent your precious sleeping time on the night before. You smiled lightly as your picked up the slim device, and pressed the home button, not expecting any notification to be there.

Your [e/c] eyes opened fully as you read the notification '1 New Message' on the screen of your phone. Curious, you unlocked your phone before pulling up the new message.

A smile graced your lips as you read it's message.

'Good morning, [f/c]-chan~. Let's do that again tonight. =^.^=' From Tetsuro Kuroo.

You fell back onto your bed, your phone clutch in your hands. You felt a blush creep up from your neck to the tips of your ears, your smile growing to as wide as it could.

You honestly didn't mind having his voice be the last one you hear tonight...or every night for that matter.

As arrogant, manipulative and cocky as he is, you undeniably loved him. And you hated him for it.

* * *

**AN**: I have so many ideas for ones hots that sometimes I forget them and think of another one...that I end up forgetting...making me think of another one, or maybe the same one. I dunno... Anyways, this is my first time writing an x Reader fic. It's kinda weird haha. I'm not sure if I like it too much, but I wanted to give it a shot anyways.

I hope you enjoy this one about my favorite HQ! character, the natural bedhead Kuroo Tetsuro.


End file.
